RANDOM DRABBLES
by I Hate You When You Breathe
Summary: As the title says, this is RANDOM DRABBLES! With the characters from the awesome show 'Storm Hawks'.
1. Burger Colors

**Hey everyone as you can probably see from the title, I'm starting 'RANDOM DRABBLES'. I will try to update as fast as I can and I do take requests. So if you have certain ideas you would like to see written in drabble form, just PM me and I will get to it. So, ya, enjoy.**

* * *

Who knew that all the colors of teh rainbow could fill up this one little thing. You may have never thought of it before, but it's true. I was having an argument with Finn earlier today about this. He just doesn't understand food like I do. Infact, I'm getting hungry. I'm going to go get a rainbow for me to eat. Well, in my case, a hamburger.

**

* * *

**

Incase you didn't figure it out, that was junko's point of view. And OMG that sucked, but hey, it was my first one. R&R!!


	2. My man

**I'm back with another crappy drabble! YAY!!! Na, but hopefully you peoples out there like it.**

* * *

I won against Finn in a thumb war, no way was he goning to be paired up with Aerrow. This maybe my one chance to tell him how I really feel. The problem is, I'm just to nervous. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me, then everyday when I wake up I will feel so awkward. But what if he does. I sigh and continue on. We get into a giant cloud of smoke and both of our skimmers crash. My parachute failed to open, but Aerrow swooped in and carried me the rest of the way in his strong arms. I will always feel safe when I'm at his side.

**

* * *

**

There's the second one for ya! Sry it sucked SO much but, idk, that's just me I guess. R&R!


	3. The contest!

**Ya, me again with yet another drabble...**

***everyone gets up and starts leaving the room***

**Come on people, at least I'm trying...**

* * *

"Paranoid freak!"

"Spiked up hair!"

"Green grinch!"

"Chocolate person!"

"Overprotective nanny!"

"Skinny sunshine!"

"Glum grape!"

"Logical computer!"

Aerrow walked through the door and into the bridge. He stood staring for a couple moments, turned to Finn and asked,

"Are Stork and Piper still in that name calling contest?"

**

* * *

**

Well there it is. In my opinion, that was my fave. R&R!!


	4. Dying of Embarrassment

**Hey peoples! Sry this took so long but i had some chapters on my old computer and it got erased before i had a chance to put them up. Anywho, homework is a big part of the blame as well cause it seems like it doesn't matter how much work you do during class, they give you homework anyway. Seriously. Anyway, this one was requested by PLUVIA SOMNIUM. Sry if i spelled your name wrong. This one is for you!**

* * *

Finn was going to Piper's room to tell her that Stork wanted more sandcakes.

"Piper?" Finn called quietly enough for only Piper to hear through the door.

She never answered, Finn then knocked. Again, no answer. So he opened the door and noticed she wasn't there. He walked in and looked around. _Huh, nobody can cram all of this crystal stuff in their heads. I don't care what Piper says_, he thought. Finn was about to leave in boredom when he noticed a book, laying upside down on Piper's bed.

So Finn walked up and looked at the front cover. It read _'Piper's Diary'_. So Finn started to read it in his head.

_HA! No way! Leaving all these secrets out on your bed Piper? Definitely not your best idea! HA! _

* * *

Finn then walked out onto the bridge still reading Piper's diary. Only Stork and Aerrow was there at the time.

"Hey, Finn, what are you reading?"

"Oh, just this book Piper lent me," he replied.

"You? A book? Reading?" asked Aerrow. He walked over to Finn and read the front. "Finn, this is Piper's Diary, you can't read this. Put it back!" said Aerrow.

"Hey listen this, _I know Finn gets on my nerves sometimes but I have to admit. He's actually pretty hot. Especially with that new outfit he got when Carver came back._"

"Really? She actually wrote that? Let me see," Aerrow said walking up to Finn just to see if that's what she actually wrote. "Huh, who would've thought," he said again.

Finn told Aerrow he went to go put the diary back in Piper's room where he found it. But, he really didn't. He kept reading. When he got to about the middle he started to find more 'juicy' things about her crush on a certain someone. Finn came back in the bridge, this time Piper was in the room as well.

"Hey Aerrow, I know you told me to put it back, but I kept reading and I think you would want to hear this!" said Finn.

Piper had a shocked look on her face. She wasn't expecting Finn to barged in the room holding her diary open in his hands.

"_His wavy red hair is so free and soft. Those emerald green eyes, they're so easy to get lost in. His skin is clear. And his thoughts are full of kindness, and his heart is pure. He's the most amazing person I had ever met. And probably the most amazing I ever will._"

Everyone in the room knew automatically that Piper was talking about Aerrow. Including Aerrow. Finn finally noticed Piper standing in the room right beside Aerrow. Each with a confused, but more awe look on their faces. Aerrow looked at Piper because he knew it was about him. Piper got so embarrassed, her cheeks turned red instantly, all she wanted to do was just to run to her room, lock the door, and hide in there for about 5 months. Either that or reverse time so she never left her diary out in the first place. Finn started to run, but

Piper never chased after him because she felt like she was going to dye of embarrassment.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so her request was to have Piper be embarrassed in front of Aerrow. I think I accomplished that. Anyway, R&R!


	5. What the Hell?

**So I am writing a lot lately and I figured that I might as well update the drabbles so here is one that I thought of. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Stork walked into the bridge and noiced none of the team was there. He then walked to the hall, knocked on all their room doors, and went to the hangar bay to find no one. The rides where still parked on the ship and Aerrow told hi to meet the team up at the bridge. "Maybe they were late," he said to himself. He sighed, "better go check the bridge again, but if he says that I'm the one that's late then I have a few things to say," he said again. As Stork was almost at the bridge the lights went off and all power was lost. Stork got a little creeped out and went to go check on the power source for the ship. "Hu, someone turned it off," he said again. So he turned it on and went to the bridge, he tried to communicate with Aerrow, Piper, anyone of them to see where the hell they were. No answer. He started to hear noises coming from all ends of the condor. It sounded like a person to his right, but then it sounded like someone in the hall. It even sounded like someone in Finn's room as well as the one that was suppose to be Starlings. He kept hearing the noices then he heard a voice. It was definitely a female but he couldn't reconize it. He went back to the bridge, he heard the voice again. After a good listen he thought of all the women that could possibly have a reason to be on the condor. It wasn't Piper, or Starling, or Dove, or Suzie Lu, or Cyclonis, or even Ravess. He heard it again, then footsteps. Closer, closer untile it sounded like someone was standing right behind him. So close that he could hear them breathing. Then all of a sudden......

**

* * *

**

I think I'm gonna leave it there if you want more weird drabbles send in your request and R&R


	6. True Thoughts

**Here comes another one, this one was requested from The World Is Silent Here, so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Cyclonis was sitting in her room thinking to herself. But what she didn't notice was that all of her thoughts, she was saying out loud to herself. "He thinks he's so great," she said, "he's no better then any talon."

"With that stupid black hair, I mean put some color into it," she continued, "at least I have a tint of purple in mine."

"Plus he has problems defeating a 14 year old!" "I'm 14 dammit," said Cyclonis.

"He asks such stupid questions, god I hate, hate, hate him!" "He never does anything right!" she kept blabbing on.

"Even I can do better, and I have very little time!" "He can't even shoot a watermelon seed in the right direction,"

As Cyclonis was talking to herself about a certain talon that was feared across the Atmos, that same one walked by her room. He heard her talking to herself, the door was a little open so he peeked in. He saw Cyclonis sitting on her bed talking about him! Who the hell does she think she is? The empress of Cyclonia? Well, actually she is, but that's not the point.

"That no good bastard," she said then looked up to see Dark Ace looking at her.

"You heard?" she asked.

"You frikin suck," he reponded, then walked away.

"Ya, he heard."

**

* * *

**

There you go, hope you enjoyed and R&R!


	7. Research on Blue

**Ok so here's another one that I have an idea for. So ya....enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen was Finn. He just looked at it.

"Uh, Finn?" asked Aerrow walking into the room.

"Ya?" he said and looked up for about 1 second before looking back at what he staring at before.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out where they are," replied Finn.

"Where what are?" asked Aerrow.

"The eyes, feet, mouth and hands," replied Finn again making no sense. "I wonder if they eat their own kind," he said looking back up at Aerrow for about 2 seconds this time.

"What are you talking about?" asked Aerrow.

"The thing I'm holding," answered Finn.

"What are you holding?" he asked again.

"This!" he said showing it to Aerrow, although it was to fast and Aerrow still didn't understand what he was talking about.

Finn then brought out his M&M mug on the table.

"See the M&M mug has a mouth, eyes, feet, and hands," he said, "so why doesn't this M&M? I mean the only difference is that this is a really small one,"

"But Finn, you don't eat that one," said Aerrow.

"Uh, of course you do, see." he said and then put the M&M he was holding in his mouth.

"Ha, I just did. What do you have to say to that," said Finn.

"Wow," was all Aerrow could say before he left the room.

Finn just sat there looking at the spot where Aerrow was sitting before he began to examine a new one.

"Wait a minute this one is green! The mug is blue! I need a blue one," said Finn to himself. He then started his search.

**

* * *

**

Ok I have no idea what that was. I guess because I was drinking out of my green M&M mug when I was writing this. Anyway R&R!


End file.
